MTPC16
Long Time No See! The Supplementary Classmates Have Arrived! (久しぶりっ！補習メイトがやってきた！''Hisashiburi! Hoshū Meito ga Yattekita!''?) is sixteenth episode of Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Info *Air Date:May 22,2016 *Next:Episode 17 *Previous:Episode 15 *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Ending:CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Major Events *The Dark Magicians target the Linkle Smartbook for the first time. *Spalda fuses with the helicopter while summoning the Yokubal to power it up herself. *With Ha's help, the Cures defeat Spalda, who reverts back into a spider, but return in episode 43. Synopsis June, Emily, Kay and Francois visit No Magic World to meet Mirai and Riko. They eat Melon bread and introduced them their mascot and Riko tell them not to come out and June use a spell to draw a Melon bread on the sketch. Yamoh inform the trio that their is something strange about Linkle Smartbook and want them to take it from the Cures, Dokuroxy become furious because not only he want the Emerald, now Smartbook, Spalda say she can handle it. The group explore the town and meet Kana and Mayumi and join them to explore the places. They enjoy themselves and Francois tell the Cures that he had been staying in No Magic World a long time and experience people before. The group stop at cycling shop and Francois tell the Cures that their more things about No Magic World. Before the Cures go they were confronted by Spalda and they summon their broom to escape without letting anyone notice so can avoid injury but Spalda ensnare them and drop to the rooftop and saying that she want the Linkle Smartbook but they refuses, she use her dark magic to fuse herself along with the helicopter to become a Yokubal and creates a black cloud, with Batty was shocked about her doing. The Cures transform into Sapphire Style and fly to the cloud and face Spalda and saying the world will be consumed by darkness and easily beat them down, suddenly, the smartbook shine, so does Ha. The Cures must hurry and spend time with their friends and they won't let the darkness consumes the world and use Sapphire Smartish to defeat Spalda but she block it, with Ha's power, they defeat Spalda, which turn her into spider before being taken by Batty. When Yamoh learn of Spalda's defeat, Dokuroxy was enraged and Yamoh will swear that they will take Linkle Stone Emerald along with Linkle Smartbook. They meet up with the group but Francois must leave and bring the girls back to Magic World before saying goodbye to them. Characters *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Mofurun *Ha *Batty *Spalda *Gamets *Yamoh *Yokubal *Dokuroxy *June *Emily *Kay *Kana Katsuki *Mayumi Nagase *Francois Trivia *The transformation sequence is shortened for the first time. *When June, Kay and Emily arrive on Mirai's house and rings the bell they are not present at the door when Mirai opens it they are present. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Episode Category:Episode